Idéntica a ti
by Pikanachu Cardenas
Summary: Ash, Misty y Brock, curiosos por saber que hay un nuevo gimnasio, deciden viajar nuevamente a Ciudad Porta Vista. Sin embargo el trío de amigos, no es bien recibido por su líder ya que al ver a la pelirroja, se altera y desaparece del lugar. ¿Cuál será el motivo de tal bizarra reacción? Y de paso, los jóvenes entrenadores, tratarán de aclarar sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1 ¿Quien da el primer paso?

**_Antes de empezar, quisiera pedir disculpas a aquellos que leyeron la historia anteriormente...debo decirles que por un enredo que tuve con la página, borré la historia original y la reemplacé por esta otra. Aproveché de hacerles unos cambios, así que según yo se ve mejor en cuanto a ortografía y nombres de algunos personajes que por culpa del estúpido word, a veces me cambiaba las palabras XD, pero aquí está, renovado y mejorado. Sepan disculparme por las molestias y disfruten el fic. Gracias._**

**_Dedicado a Sirena Misty, y a PikAshley, a una le gustó mucho el fic, y la otra...bueno..la otra es mi amiga XD._**

**_Por si acaso Pokémon no me pertenece, sino hace rato que hubiese cambiado la serie, en varios aspectos XD..._**

**_Capítulo I. ¿Quién da el primer paso?_**

La última vez que Ash, Misty y Brock, visitaron Porta Vista, tuvieron una aventura con un grupo de Tentacools, liderados por un gran Tentacruel que atacaban la ciudad, ya que una ambiciosa señora (que por cierto era fea con "F" de foca) llamada Nastina, se empeñaba en construir un lujoso hotel justo entre los corales de mar, hogar de los pokemon marinos. Ése fue un momento importante para los tres muchachos ya que lograron alejar a las criaturas de la ciudad, con la ayuda de Misty, y la chica a su vez rescató y capturó a un pequeño Horsea que se encontraba malherido.

Desde ese episodio ya han pasado cinco años. Los chicos sobrepasaban los 16, Brock en tanto había pasado la mayoría de edad. Misty según supo por medio de sus frecuentes visitas al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y a la casa de la señora Delia, que en la ciudad habían construido un gimnasio. El líder de dicho recinto que construyó, es un joven de no más de 23 años, ex. maestro pokemon quien se caracteriza por ser uno de los mejores entrenadores Pokemon de Agua. Esta era una oportunidad perfecta, para la chica pelirroja de, ir a visitar una vez más la ciudad y de paso retar al líder, sobretodo por el tipo de pokemon en el cual es su fuerte. Pero lo que más motivaba a la joven, por increíble que fuese, era que además de reencontrarse con su autoproclamado "hermano mayor", vería después de mucho, a aquel despistado entrenador, de quien le robó el corazón, ya que desde que se separaron, no dejaba de pensar en él, aunque éste no lo notara. Por eso preparó todo para la esperada visita de ambos jóvenes después de su viaje por Hoenn y dejar en casa a sus amigos May y Max. Quedaron de reunirse en Pueblo Paleta, para luego dirigirse al DIA siguiente, en ferry a Porta Vista.

Cuando llegaron, la chica los vio y corrió a saludarlos a ambos con un cariñoso abrazo. Primero recibió al criador y después al moreno, quien nervioso por la actitud de su amiga (y por supuesto bien sonrojado), correspondió al abrazo, quedando helado después de que su enamorada secretamente, le susurrara al oído dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla: -**_Te extrañe mucho Ash.-_**

-**_Y-yo-yo también te extrañé Mist.-_**le respondió aún en shock y con la cara como tomate.

Esto sorprendió a la pelirroja, quien por cierto, también se sonrojó.

Un ligero carraspeo, sacó a ambos jóvenes de su estado cariñoso...-Espero no interrumpir.-, exclamó la señora Delia, con una sonrisa mirándolos, quienes se separaron rápidamente, totalmente avergonzados antes tal peculiar escena, vista por su madre y su mejor amigo, aunque éste sólo se limito a sonreír. Se mostraba contento, de que Misty demostrara sus sentimientos por Ash, y que ya era hora de ayudar al torpe entrenador, a darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente de sus narices.

**_-Te extrañé hijo, y puesto que un pelirrojo pajarito_**..., guiño un ojo a la chica, **_me contó que te tomarías unas pequeñas vacaciones después de tu viaje, quise preparar tu plato favorito.-_**La aludida no hizo más que bajar la mirada ya que su cara era mucho más roja entonces.

-**_Hiciste pizza?-_** ante la afirmación de su madre, el muchacho sonrió muy emocionado.-**_Genial!-_**

El pequeño grupo entraba a la casa, donde los recibió Mr. Mime, quien se encontraba barriendo el pasillo exterior. Una vez dentro, los dos muchachos subieron a la habitación del entrenador a dejar sus cosas, para luego bajar a cenar. Ash se sentó al lado de Brock y quedó al frente de Misty, mientras que a su lado estaba la señora Delia. Fue una cena bastante tranquila, charlando de su reciente término de viaje por la región Hoenn, en compañía de sus nuevos amigos May y Max. Cuando acabaron de comer les presentaron a las mujeres sus pokemon capturados.

Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal y Glalie por parte del entrenador.

Marshtomp, Ludicolo y Bonsly por parte del criador.

**_-Vaya, que lindo!-_** exclamaba Misty al ver al pequeño pokemon tipo roca de su amigo mayor.

-**_Es un Bonsly...lo capturé cuando con Ash y los chicos estuvimos en una escuela ninja.-_**le explica Brock.

**-**_**Unos chicos de la escuela lo habían acusado de robar unas bayas, y lo hicieron llorar. Brock les demostró que él no fue el culpable, haciéndolo comer una, pero que no quiso porque no le gustaban. En eso nos dimos cuenta que era un bebé aún cuando le dio un biberón, pero cuando se le acabó volvió a llorar y lo atacó.-**_ dice Ash riendo, y ganándose una mirada de "gracias, no te molestes", por parte de su amigo ante el último comentario.

**_-Ya veo..._**comenta la señora Ketchum_**...es un tanto mañoso, pero es muy lindo.-**_

Después de enseñarles sus nuevos amigos, cada uno se iba dirigiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo antes de entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa, Ash es detenido por Misty quien lo toma de un brazo, y lo conduce de nuevo al patio. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y sus pokemon estaban durmiendo en un jardín cercano.

Ambos jovencitos se encontraban muy nerviosos, la luz de la luna comenzaba a brillar en el cielo, mientras que salían las primeras estrellas. Los dos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por un buen rato. Ninguno sabía que iba a decir en ese momento.

Hasta que la pelirroja, fue la primera en hacerlo.

**_-Ash...y-yo..._**trataba de calmarse, bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo..._**t-t-tengo...algo que...d-dec...decirte...**_ pero no le resultaba, de pronto algo inesperado para ella, le sucedió, a la vez que sus corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, y su cara hervía de la vergüenza y los nervios.

El chico, de un impulso, que ni él sabe de dónde salió, abrazó a su amiga. Trataba de tranquilizarla, ahora era ella la que se relajaba mientras que él se quedaba tieso como tronco y rojo como un Scizor.

**_-Y-y-yo...es...estoy...estoy...en-en...-_** pero no pudo decir más, se deshizo del abrazo del joven y corrió hacia el interior de la casa, se encerró en la habitación que le había preparado la señora Ketchum, sentándose de espaldas a la puerta, cubriéndose la cabeza con las piernas, sujetándolas a la vez con sus delgados brazos. Lloraba, desconsoladamente, pero en silencio.

Ash, se quedó, en el patio cuando vio a su amiga, correr, hacia el interior de la casa.

**_-Misty...-_**

Entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, después de haberlo bebido, se sentó en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

**_-Si supieras...-_**pensó.

En su pieza, la muchacha, recordó una canción que había escuchado en la radio un par de día antes de que volviera el entrenador de su viaje por Hoenn.

Se levantó del suelo, se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio, prendió su notebook y comenzó a buscar el tema por la web.

Joy Williams: I'm in love with you.

Una vez que lo encontró, le puso play, se colocó los audífonos y recostó su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

**I've been waiting all my life for this morning**

_(He estado esperando toda mi vida para esta mañana)_

**Just to wake up next to you holding me**

_(Sólo para despertar a tu lado sosteniéndome)_

**And your head is resting gently on my shoulder**

_(Y tu cabeza está descansando suavemente en mi hombro)_

**Like you're whispering to me**

_(Como si estuvieras susurrándome)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**So glad I found you**

_(Así que me alegro de haberte encontrado)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers**

_(Cuando estamos dejando nuestros sueños y hacemos retroceder las cubiertas)_

**All at once we're getting ready for the day**

_(De repente, nos estamos preparando para el día)_

**It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving**

_(Es cuando me miras en el espejo mientras te afeitas)_

**Before I go on my way, you say**

_(Antes de continuar mi camino, tú dices)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorado de ti)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**You're the one I choose**

_(Tú eres el único que yo elijo)_

**'Cause I'm in love**

_(Porque estoy enamorada)_

**Love is joy and love is pain**

_(El amor es la alegría y el amor es dolor)_

**It's kissing in the rain**

_(Es besarse en la lluvia)_

**It's doing dishes when it's late**

_(Es lavar los platos cuando es tarde)_

**Isn't it, baby?**

_(No es así, cariño?)_

**It's the art of compromise**

_(Es el arte del compromiso)_

**It's hellos and long goodbyes**

_(Son los largos "holas" y "adiós)_

**It's the picture of our lives**

_(Es la imagen de nuestra vida)_

**Isn't it crazy?**

_(¿No es una locura?)_

**So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going**

_(Así que te llamaré cuando llegue a donde voy)_

**And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello**

_(Y diré a todos los que conocemos que dijiste hola)_

**And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you**

_(Y sin falta me van a preguntar si te extraño)_

**Of course I do, you know I do**

_(Por supuesto que sí, sabes que lo haré)_

**'Cause I'm in love with you**

_(Porque estoy enamorada de ti)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**You're the one I choose**

_(Tú eres el que yo elijo)_

**I'm in love**

_(Estoy enamorada)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**I'm in love with you**

_(Estoy enamorada de ti)_

**I love you just the same as I did the day**

_(Te amo igual que el día)_

**I fell in love with you**

_(Que me enamoré de ti)_

_Tengo ganas de decirte todo lo que he estado guardando desde que dejé de verte...pero no me atrevo...simplemente, no me atrevo..._pensaba después de haber escuchado la canción, mientras que sus lágrimas caían una y otra vez.

Ash, en tanto, seguía en la cocina con la cabeza entre sus brazos. De pronto, saco su celular touch y comenzó también a buscar una canción. Si era malo con las palabras, al menos la música lo ayudaría.

Encontró una.

Scorpions: You and I (live acoustica)

Mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina y subía por las escaleras, con dirección a su cuarto el cual compartía con su amigo criador, (que por cierto ya se encontraba durmiendo), se dirigió al baño a asearse para luego desvestirse y acostarse. Una vez hecho, reprodujo el tema que estaba pausado en su celular.

**I Lose Control Because Of You Babe**

_(Pierdo el control por tu culpa nena)_

**I Lose Control When You Look At Me Like This**

_(Pierdo el control cuando me miras así)_

**There's Something In Your Eyes That Is Saying Tonight**

_(hay algo en tus ojos diciendo que esta noche)_

**I'm Not A Child Anymore, Life Has Opened The Door**

**To A New Exciting Life**

_(Ya no soy más un niño, la vida ha abierto una puerta a una nueva vida emocionante.)_

**I Lose Control Whem Im Close To You Babe**

_(Pierdo el control por tu culpa nena)_

**I Lose Control Dont Look At Me Like This**

_(pierdo el control cuando me miras así)_

**Theres Something In Your Eyes, Is This Love At First Sight**

_(Hay algo en tus ojos, es amor a primera vista)_

**Like A Flower That Grows, Life Just Wants You To Know**

_(como una flor que crece, la vida solo quiere que sepas)_

**All The Secrets Of Life**

_(Todos los secretos de la vida)_

**It's All Written Down In Your Lifelines**

_(está todo escrito en las líneas de tu vida)_

**It's Written Down Inside Your Heart**

_(Está escrito en tu corazón)_

**You And I Just Have A Dream**

_(Tú y yo tenemos un sueño)_

**To Find Our Love A Place, Where We Can Hide Away**

_(hallarle a nuestro amor un lugar donde podamos desaparecer)_

**You And I Were Just Made**

_(Tú y yo fuimos hechos)_

**To Love Each Other Now, Forever And a Day**

_(para amarnos unos a otros ahora, por siempre y por dia.)_

**I Lose Control Because Of You Babe**

_(Pierdo el control por tu culpa nena)_

**I Lose Control Don't Look At Me Like This**

_(pierdo el control cuando me miras así)_

**There's Something In Your Eyes That Is Saying Tonight**

_(Hay algo en tus ojos diciendo que esta noche)_

**I'm So Curious For More Just Like Never Before**

_(tengo tanta curiosidad por más, como nunca antes)_

**In My Innocent Life**

_(en mi inocente vida)_

**It's All Written Down In Your Lifelines**

_(Está todo escrito en las líneas de tu vida)_

**It's Written Down Inside Your Heart**

_(está escrito en tu corazón)_

**You And I Just Have A Dream**

_(Tú y yo tenemos un sueño)_

**To Find Our Love A Place, Where We Can Hide Away**

_(hallarle a nuestro amor un lugar donde podamos desaparecer)_

**You And I Were Just Made**

_(Tú y yo fuimos hechos)_

**To Love Each Other Now, Forever And A Day**

_(para amarnos unos a otros ahora por siempre y por dia.)_

**Time Stands Still When The Days Of Innocence**

_(El tiempo se detiene cuando los días de inocencia)_

**Are Falling For The Night**

_(están cayendo por la noche)_

**I Love You Girl I Always Will**

_(te amo nena, siempre te amare)_

**I Swear I'm There For You**

_(juro que estaré ahí por ti)_

**Till The Day I Die**

_(hasta el día que muera)_

**You And I Just Have A Dream**

_(Tú yo tenemos un sueño)_

**To Find Our Love A Place, Where We Can Hide Away**

(_hallarle a nuestro amor un lugar donde podamos desaparecer)_

**You And I Were Just Made**

_(Tú y yo fuimos hechos)_

**To Love Each Other Now, Forever And A Day**

_(para amarnos unos a otros ahora por siempre y por día.)_

_Vaya...una canción ayuda mucho...pero cuando estuve frente a ella, no me salían las palabras...Dios, cómo haré para confesar lo que siento por Misty...sin que los nervios me traicionen..._

Al parecer, nuestro amigo no es tan torpe después de todo.


	2. Chapter2 Porta Vista y su nuevo gimnasio

**_Capítulo II Porta Vista y su nuevo gimnasio._**

Al día siguiente, los tres amigos, desayunaron y se prepararon para iniciar su viaje a Porta Vista. La señora Ketchum, le estaba arreglando la mochila a Ash, Brock preparaba la comida para el viaje y Misty se estaba duchando.

Mientras tanto el entrenador, alimentaba a sus pokemon. _**-Según nos dijo Misty ayer en la cena, el líder del gimnasio de Porta Vista se especializa en Pokémon de Agua...debo llevarme a Squirte y Totodile. Pikachu será mi tercer Pokémon, ya estoy ansioso por conocerlo...-**__pensaba._

Después del baño y mientras se vestía, Misty aún seguía pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior.

_**Me cuesta tanto decirle a Ash, lo que siento por el. Antes de que llegara, fui a casa de Duplica a contarle y ella me ayudó a dejar mis nervios y hacerle frente a mis sentimientos, pero cuando lo vi, todo se fue al demonio. ¿Dios, es tan difícil declarársele a alguien?..**_la pobre pelirroja, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Más tarde los chicos después de despedirse de la señora Ketchum, comenzaron su viaje hacia la ciudad. Para ello tomaron el autobús desde Ciudad Verde, hasta Ciudad Carmín, para luego tomar una pequeña embarcación hacia Porta Vista. Unos kilómetros antes de llegar, divisaron un enorme edificio que se imponía unos cuantos metros fuera de la ciudad. Se extrañaron un poco ya que era exactamente el lugar donde en su anterior aventura, estaban los arrecifes, en donde vivían los tentacools y el tentacruel gigante, que atacaron años atrás, y que la señora Nastina (la vieja fea con "F" de foca), quería a toda costa construir su hotel de lujo.

**_-Miren chicos, ese edificio debe ser el gimnasio de Porta Vista.-_** el primero en exclamar fue Ash.

-**_Es enorme.-_**__dijo Brock.

**-**_**Pika...**_

-**_¿Si, y es muy lindo pero...qué pasó con el hogar de los tentacools y el tentacruel gigante?, ¿donde fueron a parar?-_**__pregunto la pelirroja un tanto preocupada.

**_-Pues..._**comenzó a explicar el capitán de la pequeña barcaza..._**de hecho los corales, siguen ahí. El gimnasio se construyó alrededor de ellos, para preservar, cuidar y por supuesto no dañar a las criaturas del lugar. Es un lugar muy grande, con lo que cuenta con una piscina olímpica profesional, un acuario, un gran laboratorio de estudios para Pokémon Marinos y un pequeño estudio donde su líder da clases sobre el cuidado, crianza y cómo debe ser la relación de los seres humanos con sus pokémon.-**_

-**_Vaya..._**comentaba sorprendida y emocionada Misty..._**debió haber sido un gran entrenador, bueno, por lo que supe fue maestro pokemon.-**_

**_-Así es..._**_continuó el capitán..._**_fue campeón de las ligas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Además ganó el torneo de la Copa Remolino, la Batalla Corazonada, la Copa Junior, la Batalla de la Frontera, fue segundo en la Batalla de club, y tercero en el Clubexplosión. También ganó los dos concursos pokémon de Terracota y Jubileo y la Copa Wallace, el concurso de captura de Seaking y la Competencia de Pokémon Extremo._**

-**_Por dios, ese tipo es muy bueno... ¿pero por qué se retiró? ¿A qué se dedica ahora?-_** comentaba Brock.

_-_**_A el le ofrecieron ser As del Frente de la Batalla, pero rechazó la oferta ya que se casó con una bella jovencita, que casualmente también fue entrenadora de pokémon de agua. Fueron muy amigos desde niños, el estaba muy enamorado y entre ambos construyeron este gran gimnasio que uds ven enfrente. Ella también fue campeona de varios torneos, luego él se dedico a la crianza y el cuidado de los pokemon marinos y ella estudió biología marina. Amaba a los pokemon de ese tipo, pero en realidad los amaba a todos, solo que aquellos eran sus favoritos. Ambos vivieron muy felices, pero una tragedia ocurrió hace exactamente un año atrás. Su esposa se había ido de viaje de estudios a Ciudad Luminalia, pero durante el trayecto el ferry en el que viajaba, volcó por una gran tormenta marina. Ella a pesar de que era una excelente nadadora, no pudo salvarse y se ahogó. El joven entró en una profunda depresión, pero logró salir adelante, gracias a la ayuda de sus pokemon y parte de su familia, que lo visito en su funeral.-_** termina de contar la historia el capitán del navío dejando muy tristes a los tres muchachos. Misty se sintió muy triste por el pobre destino que la vida le deparó a la joven entrenadora.

**_-Que ironía, el lugar que ella tanto amaba, le quitó la vida.-_**pensaba Brock con melancolía.

**_-¿Usted la conoció?-_**__Preguntó Ash

**_-La vi en un par de ocasiones. Lamentablemente nunca pude entablar alguna palabra, ya que yo ocasionalmente viajaba, a igual que ella...-_** respondió.

En ese momento el capitán de la barcaza, miró donde estaba Misty y se quedó petrificado...algo le llamaba demasiado la atención en la joven. Algo que le sorprendía, pero no sabía que era. Ella en tanto no se dio cuenta de que el hombre la observaba.

**_-Y bien, muchachos. Hemos llegado a Ciudad Porta Vista. Espero que les haya agradado el pequeño viaje.-_** dejó al trío de amigos en un muelle cercano a la playa.

**_-Muchas gracias, señor...-_**__pero ninguno sabía como se llamaba el marinero.

-**_Sólo llámenme Joe. Y sepan que cualquier cosa que necesiten de mí, sólo vayan a aquel faro que está detrás de uds. Dentro hay una pequeña oficina, pregunten por Hugh y díganle que vienen de parte mía, para que el me llame y yo vendré enseguida.-_**_i_explicó despidiéndose de los chicos.

**_-Gracias Joe. Lo tendremos en mente.-_** le retribuyeron la despedida, con una reverencia y luego partiendo dando primero un pequeño vistazo a la ciudad, en busca de algún centro pokémon.

Luego de dejar a sus compañeros al cuidado de la enfermera Joy, los chicos cenaron y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones individuales que les proporcionó la muchacha.

Ash, dejó su mochila al lado de su cama, se sacó las zapatillas y se tiró encima de la cama con los brazos extendidos a los lados y con la mirada fija en el techo. Su gorra, quedó en la silla de un pequeño escritorio y Pikachu se recostó encima de su estómago.

**_Pikachu...qué hago? _**pensaba el entrenador. **_¿Por muchos años lo ignoré, de despistado no tenía idea de lo que se trataba, me llegaban las indirectas de todos lados y no sabía a lo que se refería la gente..._**

**_-Pika?-_** su amigo no entendía a qué se refería

… **_...Flashback..._**

_Cuando Ash era un fantasma, escucha a Misty hablar de él. Ante tal situación se pregunta: __**"¿Estás preocupada por mi?".**__ Luego Misty reacciona un poco asustada y Ash la toma por la cintura y la carga, para luego Decirle: __**"¡Ven a jugar conmigo**__**Misty!"**__. La chica también lloró cuando pensaba que él estaba muerto._

**_..._** ... **_Fin del... Flasback ... ..._**

_**Lloraste por mí, cuando me convertí en fantasma...**_**-**

… **...**_**.Flashback.**_**...**

Aquella vez en que tuvieron que ayudar a un mago con su pésimo espectáculo, Misty decide ayudarlo convirtiéndose en su asistente. Y para eso, decide usar un traje de Goldeen.

**"**_**Damas y Caballeros, gracias a todos uds por venir. Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Melvin el mago fabuloso..."**_

**"**_**Cuando menos hay poca gente, y nadie me verá"...**_

**"**_**¿Misty qué haces ahí? ¿Eres parte del espectáculo?**_

"_**Pika**__** pi... "**_

**"**_**¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí"?**_

**"**_**Ese si que es un bonito atuendo Misty."**_

**_..._** ... **_Fin del... Flasback ... ..._**

**_-De verdad, la que se veía hermosa en ese traje de Goldeen...eras tú...-_**

… **...**_**.Flashback.**_**...**

Cuando el Equipo Rocket captura a Misty, Ash y Pikachu, se dan cuenta de que con ellos no va Brock y entonces comentan que son novios haciendo que tanto Ash como Misty se sonrojen y lo nieguen.

_**"**__**Ya déjennos en paz"**_

_**"**__**Los dejaremos en paz cuando...pero... ¿donde está el otro bobo que anda con uds dos?**_

_**"**__**¿Te refieres a Brock?"**_

_**"**__**Jesee, creo que accidentalmente hemos atrapado a una parejita de tórtolos en nuestra jaula".**_

"_**¿**__**Tú**__** CREES? ... oh. "**_

_**"**__**¿Qué son novios?"**_

_**"**__**Están locos"**_

_**"**__**De remante nunca ni en un millón de años".**_

_**"**__**Pero se sonrojaron"**_

_**"**__**Cuchi cuchi".**_

_**ajajajajajajaja**_

**_..._** ... **_Fin del... Flashback... ..._**

**_¿Novios? Será que...yo..._**

**…_.._**

… **...**_**.Flashback.**_**...**

Misty trata de hacer de cupido y unir a los dos chicos Nidoran que, obviamente, se gustan...

**"...**_**Pero no pueden arrestarte por**__**fraude de correos?"**_

**"**_**Ellos van a terminar agradeciéndome esto. No son tan maduros para aceptarlo pero ellos se gustan".**_

**"**_**¿Y saben que? Es lo mismo que pasa contigo y Ash".**_

**...**_**...**_

**"**_**¡DEBES ESTAR LOCO!"**_

**... ...**

**"**_**Me pregunto si evolucionaron por la batalla o por el beso".**_

**"**_**Ajj...Tracey que tonto".**_

**"**_**¿Tu crees que la gente cambia cuando se besa?**_

**"**_**Eso tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros".**_

**_..._** ... **_Fin del... Flashback ... ..._**

**_Averiguarlo...nosotros...Pero ahora...quiero hacerlo, sí, lo haré...Misty, hoy será el día._**

**_-Pikapí?-_**__se inquietó el ratón al ver que su amigo se levantaba de la cama y se ponía las zapatillas.

**_-No te preocupes amigo, sólo voy a por algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo...mejor dicho, voy por alguien-_** lo calmó.

**-**_**Pikachupí? -**_

_**-Si Pikachu...voy por Misty, no puedo dejarlo de lado más tiempo. Estoy enamorado de ella. La quiero a mi lado, yo...la amo amigo.-**_

Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla su pequeño compañero le deseó suerte.

**_-Pika!-_**__le dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

-**_Gracias.-_** giró la perilla y salió de la habitación en dirección donde se encontraba la chica.

... ... ...

Mientras la mencionada, estaba recostada durmiendo. Pero antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, recordó lo que había pasado una vez más en el patio trasero de la casa de los Ketchum, la música que lo recordaba, y un par de cosas más...

… **...**_**.Flashback.**_**...**

Ash logra capturar un pokemon, (Caterpie) y esta tan feliz que comienza a bailar con la pelirroja. Cuando el pokémon bicho evoluciona...ella menciona sonriendo...

"**_Nunca he conocido a alguien como el. Realmente ama a los pokémon"_**

**_..._** ... **_Fin del Flasback... ..._**

"_**Cuando te conocí, eras una persona buena con los que te rodean, sobre todo con tus pokémon. Y lo sigues siendo hasta hoy. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que me atraen de ti".**_

… **...**_**.Flashback.**_**...**

En la zona safari, El equipo Rocket lanza una bomba al océano y Ash insiste en ir y detener tal locura, Misty enloquece y lo detiene. Ash le dice que él tiene que ayudar así que Misty lo deja ir y manda varios de sus Pokemon con él para que lo un momento, Ash casi se queda sin aire en el agua y Misty parecía que iba a sufrir un paro cardíaco.

"**_Si eso explota, todos los pokémon del lago..."_**

"_**Kaiza**_**_ san... "!_**

... **_..._**

"**_Ahora qué quieres"_**

"**_Si vas ahora..."_**

"**_No te preocupes, estaré bien"._**

"**_¿De donde te viene esa confianza?"_**

"**_Ya te lo dije, lo buenos, siempre ganan."_**

"_**Staryu**_**_, ve a ayudar a Ash y a Kaiza-San "._**

... **_... ..._**

"**_Eh? El tiempo ha cambiado de pronto"_**

"**_¿Llueve?."_**

"**_¡El Lago"!_**

De pronto de en medio del lago, se forma un remolino. Junto con una fuerte tormenta y lluvia. Una luz sale de ahí, apareciendo Dragonair, con Ash en su lomo.

"**_¿Pero qué?.."_**

"**_Eso es..."_**

"_**El**_**_ Pokemon legendario Dragonair. "_**

"**_Equipo Rocket, esto les pertenece"._**

**_..._** ... **_Fin del... Flashback... ..._**

**_Idiota...casi me muero cuando entraste a ese lago a buscar la bomba que lanzó el Equipo Rocket, pero tu confianza hizo que no me escucharas, cuando no quería que entraras ahí. Y después la tormenta...fue horrible, no creí que saldrías de ahí. Incluso pensé, que podrías haber...no!, no! Eso no me lo permitiría, jamás me lo perdonaría. Fue entonces, que saliste a la superficie con Dragonair, ahí mi corazón por fin se pudo calmar, al verte sano y salvo._**

… **...**_**.Flashback.**_**...**

_Rudy, el líder de la isla Trovita y uno de los miembros del Grupo Naranja se le insinúa a Misty y le pide que se quede con él (Ash nunca lo supo). En el momento de la batalla por la medalla, cuando Ash está a punto de perder, Misty lo reanima con toda su alma. Es en éste momento cuando el líder se da cuenta que ella esta enamorada de nuestro héroe, tanto así que le insinúa a Ash que "es muy afortunado", pero él no capta el mensaje. Como dato curioso, Misty empezó a tener mejor relación con su "amigo" después de este suceso (se volvió menos gruñona)._

"**_Mi hermano es un gran entrenador pokémon, ¿verdad Misty?"_**

"**_Ajaja..."_**

**_¿Qué te dijo cuando estaban bailando anoche ¿eh?_**

"**_Ah...sólo...cosas"_**

... **_..._**

"**_Sería fantástico que te quedaras aquí, para siempre Misty. Mary estaría feliz si lo hicieras..."_**

"**_No lo se."_**

"**_Por favor piénsalo, y dame tu respuesta, después del duelo de mañana"._**

... **_..._**

"**_¿Qué debo hacer?"_**

... **_... ..._**

" _**... Romperé este empate. Música"**_

"_**Muy bien Starmie, es hora de bailar".**_

"_**Misty esto es para ti, un baile muy especial. Starmie, gira y lanza tu Atacktrueno ahora!**_

"_**¿Pero como?"**_

"_**Baila**_**_ Starmie, el baile de la victoria "._**

"**_Squirtle no!"_**

"**_No puedo creerlo, su Starmie puede usar ataques eléctricos"._**

"**_Ay, muy bien mi hermano Rudy, ganará el duelo"._**

"**_Squirtle es tipo agua y es débil con los de ataques eléctricos, esto no se ve bien"_**

"**_Mmhm...¡ASH, ¿VAS A QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO Y DEJARTE VENCER POR RUDY?!"_**

"**_¿Ah?. Tú quieres que él gane?"_**

"_**Misty**_**_ "_**

"**_¡Vamos, eres el único que puede sacar el verdadero poder de Squirtle!"_**

"**_¡Eso ya lo sé, no soy tonto!"_**

"**_¡ENTONCES NO TE QUEDES AHÍ Y HAZ ALGO, YA VENCISTE A RUDY UNA VEZ, PUEDES HACERLO OTRA VEZ!"_**

"**_Lo quiere..."_**

**_..._** ... **_Fin del... Flasback ... ..._**

**_Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando Rudy ofreció quedarme con él, y el que Squirtle, estuviese a punto de perder el duelo, que lo confirmé. Típico que no te diste cuenta, al ver que Rudy dice que eres muy afortunado, por supuesto, que no lo notaste, pero yo ya lo tenía mentalizado...y no me desagradaba, todo lo contrario, cada día iba creciendo este sentimiento que salía de mi corazón y que cada vez me decía que tenía que decírtelo, pero no me atrevía. Lo sabía...estaba enamorada de ti Ash Ketchum._**

Tenía muchas cosas motivos más por recordar, los que le dio el origen de la joven, por el despistado entrenador. Pero ya se había quedado dormida, cuando el mencionado, entraba a su habitación.

**_-Vaya...se quedó dormida-..._**pensó. Aun así siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba dormida, sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Se acercó lo más que pudo y se agachó hasta quedar de frente a ella.

**_-Se ve hermosa, cuando duerme..._**decía en voz baja, mientras suavemente le acomodaba un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás, y le acariciaba la mejilla.

**_-Misty...si supieras, que en mi mente me es tan fácil decir cuanto te amo...si no fueran por mis malditos nervios, te diría todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti en este momento..- _**terminó de hablarle en voz baja, hasta que se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Quizás otro día reuniría el valor suficiente para declarársele, por ahora, debería esperar.

Al otro día, los chicos desayunaron, y salieron a conocer el gran gimnasio pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3 Es…idéntica……a ti

_**Capítulo III Es…idéntica a ti…**_

**Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu, se dirigen al nuevo gimnasio de Porta Vista. A los pocos metros de llegar, se observaba que era muy grande, se veía desde la calle a varios cuadras a la redonda. La entrada exterior, se componía de un enorme muro de ladrillos, la puerta, un gran arco doble de hierro. Al ingresar, se debía rodear un camino de adoquín estilo antiguo ya que al medio se encontraba una gigantesca piscina. Ésta era la arena de batalla y el área de entrenamiento de los Pokémon del líder. Jardines y árboles a los costados le daban un toque playero (tipo como Miami). Terminando el camino, se encontraban (obviamente), con el recinto en cuestión. Un gimnasio construido de granito color blanco cristal, con columnas muy al estilo griego. La entrada principal era custodiada por dos estatuas de Blastoise, en las que sus cañones salían agua al igual que una fuente. El recibidor, era un salón en que el techo era de un color azul intenso, el cual tenía dibujado varias siluetas en blanco de pokémon de agua. Se decoraba con varios muebles-bibliotecas, guardando libros, que contenían todo tipo de cuidados, alimentación, curación, y consejos varios no sólo para pokémon tipo agua, sino que también de otros tipos. Los chicos se maravillaban con cada vistazo que daban del majestuoso edificio**. **Para qué decir que la joven pelirroja. Tomó un libro que trataba sobre todos los pokémon de agua existentes en el mundo, incluidos los legendarios y se sentó en uno de los cuantos puff, de cuero que rodeaban el lugar de entrada. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Se sintieron muy cómodos. Pasaron varios minutos, al darse cuenta, de que estaban cómodamente sentados en un lugar desconocido. Un carraspeo de Brock, quien fue el primero de salir de su trance, "despertó" a sus otros amigos, a lo que algo avergonzados se levantaron y siguieron camino en busca del dueño del recinto. Mientras recorrían quedaban boquiabiertos por la maravilla del lugar y sus decoraciones. Pilares con dibujos de mareas, sirenas o barcos, un pasillo al que en ambos lados se mostraba un largo acuario, parecido al gimnasio de la chica entrenadora, otro gran salón que mostraban, esqueletos de pokémon marinos extintos, barcos a escala y muchas cosas relacionadas con los tipo agua. Más que un gimnasio parecía un museo.**

**Tan embobados estaban caminando por los pasillos, cuando la chica se tropezó con algo que la botó al suelo de frente…**

_**¡Auch!**_

**En eso los dos amigos y la accidentada se dieron cuenta que se toparon no con algo, sino que con alguien…**

**Al tropezarse con la muchacha, éste cayó hacia atrás y quedó cubierto con un gran manto blanco manchado de pintura**

**Mientras Ash ayudaba a levantar a Misty, Brock hacía lo propio con el desconocido.**

_**¡Lo siento mucho!…**_**decía mientras se quitaba el gran manto con ayuda del criador….**_**estaba pintando uno de los muros y no los vi venir, ni siquiera los escuché entrar…**_

_**No te preocupes, nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos,**___**contestó el amigo de Ash…**_**estábamos tan maravillados con este lugar que ni cuenta nos dimos de que había alguien más aquí**__._

_**Está bien no se molesten, verán yo soy**_**…..continuaba el joven adulto una vez terminado de quitarse el manto de encima.**

**Pero quedó mudo….**

**Misty en cambio quedó con la boca abierta al ver con quien se había tropezado.**

**Éste era un joven de más o menos unos 23 o 24 años. Pelo rubio, ojos café oscuro, musculoso (pero no como físico-culturista), se notaba que era un nadador profesional. Vestía una camisa blanca arremangada y unos jeans color negro. Usaba zapatillas blancas con negro y llevaba anteojos. Su ropa también se encontraba manchada de pintura.**

_**Es….muy….guapo….**_**se decía para sus adentros la chica, olvidándose por un momento de que estaba enamorada de alguien más…..**_**vaya que lo es.**_

**El joven de Pueblo Paleta, observaba la escena, mientras fruncía el seño hacia el ser en quien su amada en secreto le dedicaba toda su atención.**

**Brock por su parte observaba extrañado a su amigo****….**_** ¿Por qué Ash tendrá esa cara?**__..._**a lo que miró hacia los dos humanos, que parecían haberse olvidado del resto del mundo. En eso volvió a mirar a su amigo, que se mostraba cada vez más tenso….**_**Acaso serán…. ¿Celos?.**__._**...iba a abrir su boca cuando algo asustó a los tres involucrados.**

_**N..n..no..no..p..p..pued..d..de…s..s..ser, no puede ser, no, no, no…**_**el rubio desconocido tartamudeaba al tiempo en que vio a la líder de Ciudad Celeste. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su cara se puso pálida como los muros al exterior del gimnasio de Porta Vista.**

**En eso lanzó un grito que espantó a los tres amigos….**

_**T.. ..no..pu..pu..puede…s..ser..c..c..como… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ALEJATE DE MÍÍÍÍÍÍ!**_

**El joven salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos, al parecer, sin rumbo fijo.**

**Cuando por fin se detuvo, se encontraba el un balcón que daba vista al mar…no sabía cómo pero había atravesado su habitación…**

**Mientras tanto, los chicos no salían de su espanto, sobretodo la pelirroja, quien quedó más impactada con la bizarra situación que acababa de pasarle.**

**El otro muchacho, que salió corriendo, se dio cuenta donde llegó y al ver su pieza se dirigió tembloroso hacia un velador que se encontraba al lado de su cama y tomó una foto enmarcada que se encontraba encima del mueble. Con la mirada perdida en el objeto, caminaba de vuelta hacia el balcón, esta vez soltando varias lagrimas, mientras en su pecho crecía un dolor, que al parecer tuvo tiempo atrás, pero con el paso de los años, se había olvidado de aquello. Sin embargo, el mismo dolor revivió dentro de si mismo.**

_**No puede ser, que ella…..sea….quiero decir… ¿Cómo es posible?..**_**no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿acaso la vida le estaba volviendo a jugar una mala pasada?**

**En eso el joven rubio se afirmó en la baranda dándole la espalda al mar, mientras quitó la vista del cuadro que tenía en sus manos, al tiempo que una nueva lágrima caía en su rostro…..**

_**Es…..idéntica…a ti….**_


	4. Chapter 4 Abriendo viejas heridas

**_Capítulo IV Abriendo viejas heridas_**

**…_Es idéntica a ti…_**

.Se repetía el muchacho una y otra vez, mientras aferraba fuertemente en su pecho, aquella fotografía…lloraba desconsoladamente, a la vez que le volvían aquéllas imágenes a su memoria. Aquellas que pensó olvidar con el tiempo.

**…_...Flashback…_**

Tres años atrás

Dos jóvenes, unían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio…..una relación de cinco años…una amistad de toda la vida.

Matrimonio simbólico, era algo que habían planeado los dos. No le gustaban las viejas tradiciones de casarse en una iglesia, ya que no eran cristianos (aunque respetaban a los que sí eran) además de que todos sus conocidos, al tiempo que contraían nupcias en un recinto religioso, en un parpadeo acababan por divorciarse. Querían algo lindo, no tan pomposo, algo discreto, algo íntimo….después de todo ambos eran famosos. Y no querían a la prensa acechándolos todo el día. El, campeón de muchos torneos y candidato n°1 por sus amigos y rivales a convertirse en un futuro maestro pokémon, vestido de elegante negro, una corbata azul marino y zapatos a tono. Ella, campeona también de muchos torneos, dedicándose a lo que soñaba desde que era una pequeña niña, ser bióloga marina, lucía un vestido blanco ajustado perfectamente a su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, con una larga cola detrás, igual que una sirena. Ahí los dos, frente al altar decorado con un arco de rosas blancas, acompañados de sus familiares, amigos y sus fieles compañeros de lucha. Todos lucían muy felices.

Pero algo llama poderosamente la atención de esta historia…

El, no lucía su cabello rubio, sino que de color negro intenso, pero sus ojos los mantenía de color café y ella….ojos esmeralda, hermosos que capturaba cuanta mirada no se le cruzaba en frente, piel blanca semi-pálida y su cabello….largo hasta media espalda, ondulada y ….pelirroja.

Ambos tomados de las manos, decían sus votos…..

…**_._**"**_Yo Adam Johansson te tomo a ti Sophia Leroy, para ser mi compañera para siempre contigo a mi lado nunca estaré solo. Aunque el mundo ve una mujer fuerte e independiente nunca he conocido a alguien con tal suave gracia y más pura de corazón. Cuando he estado perdido, siempre has estado allí para traerme de vuelta. Por lo tanto en este día, en este momento, te prometo el resto de mi vida…siempre has creído en mí y yo creo en ti. Y cuando crees en alguien no es por un minuto o solo por ahora, es…..para siempre."_**

_"_**_Quería que estos votos fueran perfectos, pero la perfección es algo difícil de conseguir. Pero la vida está destinada a ser un poco desordenada. Y cuando se trata de amor, como papá solía decir sobre el hecho de querer ser entrenador pokémon, simplemente viajas y entrenas duro, si es lo único que puedes imaginarte haciendo. Y Adam, no puedo imaginar pasar un solo momento de mi vida sin ti…..Así que prometo siempre cuidar tus espaldas como tu siempre cuidarás de las mías….Eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hogar y eres…mi verdadero amor. Soy tuya, y lo seré para siempre"._**

_.…_**_...Fin del Flashback…._**

…_._**_Soy tuya, y lo seré para siempre"._**

Esta última frase, resonaba como eco, en el corazón del pobre muchacho. Como un dolor agonizante, se podría describir lo que en esos momentos sentía su corazón, obligándolo a revivir ese fatídico día, que lo dejó en un profundo estado de depresión….

…**_...Flashback….._**

Hace un año…

Era de noche. La joven Sophia, debía viajar en Ferry desde Porta Vista hacia Ciudad Luminalia. El dejar a su marido, a cargo del gimnasio, que ambos construyeron, después de casarse, le entristecía mucho. La chica a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte y ser bastante independiente, no le gustaba dejarlo solo. Siempre, se acompañaban desde que eran niños, a pesar de que vivían peleándose por cualquier tontera.

"**_Tranquila amor, estaré bien..."_**

"**_¿Seguro?, recuerda que estarás a cargo no sólo del gimnasio…sino que de los acuarios, el laboratorio, las charlas a los niños…"_****…**la chica lo miraba muy preocupada.

"**_Sophie…Sophie…Sophie…_** (le encantaba llamarla así)...**_tú solo ve, y diviértete…todo_********_estará bien por aquí."_**

"**_De acuerdo...sólo es…."_**

"**_¿Que pasa?"_**

"**_No, nada. Volveré en una semana, cuídate mucho ¿si? Te amo mucho."_**

"**_También te amo, preciosa. Y cuídate tu también"._**

De un largo y tierno beso, ambos se despidieron. Pero mientras la chica caminaba hacia el puerto, algo la inquietaba….

"**_Tengo un mal presentimiento"._**

Un par de horas más tarde la joven se encontraba viajando hacia su nuevo destino estaba afirmada en la baranda del barco, mirando la noche. Un cielo despejado, miles de estrellas y la brillante luz de la luna llena, adornaban tal maravillosos espectáculo. Sin embargo el mal presentimiento se apoderó una vez más de la chica, sin embrago se dirigió a su habitación a dormir a ver si de esa manera, trataba de quitar ese pequeño dolor en su corazón.

El muchacho, después de despedirse de su querida esposa y tener un par de batallas y unas cuantas charlas, cerró el gran gimnasio y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía ambos a descansar. Se duchó, se puso su pijama, bajó a la cocina a preparar una pequeña cena, subió de nuevo a su habitación, encendió el televisor y se acostó. Pero durante el trayecto desde su habitación y la cocina, también tuvo un mal presentimiento, dentro de su corazón. Sentía que algo le pasaría a su amor, que viajaba a Ciudad Luminaria…..algo terrible. Una vez en el lecho matrimonial, y encendido el tv, comenzó a revisar los canales, hasta que quedó en una película de acción. Terminada su cena, y antes de dormir, quiso llamar a su esposa para saber si se encontraba bien y desearle buenas noches….lastima que nunca pudo hacerlo.

Sophia había logrado tener un buen dormir por un rato, hasta que una violenta sacudida terminó con su descanso. Como pudo caminó por la oscura pieza y trató de encender la luz, sin embargo, no lo logró. Preocupada, a ciegas tocaba las paredes hasta que encontró el picaporte de la puerta, un nuevo y violento movimiento la abrió y tiró a la joven al suelo. Se sujetó del marco de la puerta y con horror vio a la gente correr en todas direcciones gritando aterradamente, mientras una luz roja parpadeaba lenta y continuamente, el resto de la nave se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, el maravilloso cielo al cual una vez vio brillar en el horizonte había desaparecido, hasta que con horror y con la poca visión que le entregaba la luz de emergencia, vio como una enorme ola amenazaba con chocar al ferry, por lo que tuvo que cerrar la puerta de la habitación. De pronto, sintió como el lugar donde se alojaba esa noche dio un giro, sus cosas empezaron a volar por los aires, golpeándola por todos lados.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de salir de aquella habitación, hasta que logro encontrar un pequeño ducto de ventilación y comenzó a arrastrarse por ahí. Mareada y herida por los constantes movimientos de la nave, logró (sin saber como) salir del pequeño lugar. Por lo que pudo distinguir, gracias a la parpadeante luz roja que seguía funcionando, se dio cuenta que era el gran salón, donde los turistas se reunían a comer, o a charlar cosas de la vida cotidiana, con la gran y triste diferencia, de que el lugar se encontraba extrañamente invertido y todo destruido. Con horror vio también varios bultos tendidos, los cuales supo que eran personas sin vida, se dio cuenta entonces, que el barco se había dado vuelta y probablemente se estaba…..hundiendo en el fondo del mar.

Efectivamente, y luego de buscar el exterior, salió prácticamente nadando de ahí, por la sala de máquinas. Viendo como la nave se hundía, subió hacia la superficie, para encontrarse con un mar, su mar al que tanto amaba furioso y amenazante, violentas olas chocaban unas con otras, golpeando y hundiendo a la muchacha en reiteradas ocasiones. Nadando una y otra vez, buscando algún lugar o algún vehículo de emergencia, ya sea un bote salvavidas, un helicóptero de rescate, pero nada. Buscó en su cinturón pero recordó que antes de dormir se lo había sacado y dejado en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, trató de mantenerse a flote, pero el bravo océano se lo impedía…hasta que ya no pudo más y se rindió ante tal poderío marino….

"**_Tu mi querido mar, mi amado océano. El lugar que por tantos años me dio paz, en tiempos de desolación, aquel lugar por el cual viajaba en mis aventuras cuando fui entrenadora pokémon, el mismo donde nació mi sueño de niña de estudiarte y saber más de ti y de todos los seres que habitan en ti…..aquella enorme masa de agua del cual conocí al amor de mi vida…..me arrebatas...precisamente… la vida… ¿ingratitud?, ¿ironía del destino?...no lo se, sólo tu tienes la respuesta, lo único que puedo decirte es…gracias…si gracias por todo lo que me brindaste estos 24 años, al menos tengo el consuelo de que ahora mi vida, la tienes tú y nadie más. Adiós mi amado Adam, mi eterno amor, mi príncipe azul, gracias por darme los mejores años de mi vida, por ser mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de aventuras, mi esposo, mi amante, te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad, aunque sea de otra forma, lástima no poder estar contigo nunca más, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote, cuidándote, amándote, porque fuiste el único al que le entregué mi alma y mi amor para siempre, te amo. Sé feliz"._**

Y con estas últimas palabras en su mente, sus bellos ojos se cerraron, para nunca más volverlos a abrir, mientras su cuerpo era devorado por el lugar que tanto amó y cuidó.

Mientras tanto en Porta Vista, un joven estaba viendo la tv, con los ojos demasiado abiertos…..se encontraba paralizado, aferrando su celular en su pecho, aquel aparato registraba 22 llamadas realizadas al mismo numero….o en este caso el mismo contacto, "Sophie amor"….su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad, mientras su mente trataba de saber si lo que el hombre lector de noticias decía la verdad o si solo le estaban jugando una mala broma, lamentablemente lo real, era lo primero….

"…**_.Según el departamento de la policía de Ciudad Altomare, el ferry "Saint George", que se dirigía desde Porta Vista región de Kanto, hasta Ciudad Luminalia, región de Kalos, volcó y se hundió en el fondo del mar aproximadamente a cincuenta kilómetros de la costa, debido a un fuerte huracán originado en dicha ciudad y que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la nave. En el "Saint George", varios famosos e importantes personajes viajaban, entre los que se destacaban el experimentado observador pokémon Roy Richardson de Ciudad Azulona, la aclamada actriz Sheila Dubbott quien se encontraba de visita en Ciudad Celeste, el famoso entrenador y tres veces campeón de la liga Jotho Esteban Jackson, y la joven Bióloga Marina Sophia_****_Leroy, al parecer y según los equipos de rescate ningún pasajero logró ser encontrado con vida en breve más información que enluta tristemente a todo el mundo pokémon y dos de sus regiones más nombradas"…._**

…**_Fin del Flashback…._**

Las piernas del muchacho, flaquearon y perdieron sus fuerzas, cayendo como consecuencia al suelo. Había dejado de llorar, ahora su mirada se fijaba en un punto muerto, pero sus recuerdos estaban más frescos que nunca en su mente.

Luego de varios minutos mirando hacia la nada, como pudo se levantó, dejó la foto en su velador y se tiró encima de su cama quedándose profundamente dormido encima de esta. Tal vez, un descanso podría alivianar todo el peso del dolor que se encontraba en esos momentos en su pecho.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un dolor de cabeza, debido a su constante llanto. Somnoliento se dirigió a su baño, tomó una ducha de agua helada para refrescarse y después de vestirse con un sencillo short azul, una camiseta blanca manga corta y unas zapatillas blancas con negro, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. No tenía demasiada hambre, por lo que se limitó a beber una taza de café y comer unas cuantas tostadas con mantequilla.

"**_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto mi amor? ¿Por qué la vida te quitó de mi camino?..._**pensaba, pero luego recordó**_…es cierto debo ir a disculparme con esos pobres muchachos, ellos no tuvieron la culpa del escándalo que armé anoche, debo encontrarlos de alguna forma, quizás estén en el centro pokémon"._**

Así que raudamente, como su gimnasio seguía cerrado, y por cierto, nadie venía a retarlo una batalla, sólo puso un cartel que decía _"Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso, disculpe las molestias"_, para luego dirigirse hasta el centro pokémon a ver si estaban los muchachos.


End file.
